


Prince of Destiny

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, I'm back with more of this, Just friends who need each other, Sorry Not Sorry, Takes place after Gronder Field, no betas we die like men, no ship this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will the nightmares ever stop?Dimitri opens his one good eye to stare at the ceiling. His room is pitch black, save for the light of the full moon creeping in through the window. He rubs his eye and tries to get back to sleep, but the memory of the nightmare will not go away. Though the true version of events differ from his dreams, the reality is still not pretty. Faerghus is under Imperial rule, save for two territories; Adrestia is still being ruled by a tyrant who believes whole-heartedly in her blood-drenched cause; and the current ruler of the Leicester Alliance is missing.Missing, because Dimitri took him as a political prisoner.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to whatever this is. 
> 
> I'll explain what's been going on at the end, but this is something I've published before a while ago under a different title and then deleted because I wasn't happy with it. I've rewritten some parts, but kept most of it the same. I want to expand it to a three parter, because I am a weak human being. 
> 
> Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri visits Claude late at night.

Slice through one, stab through another.

And yet, they keep on coming.

Dimitri grits his teeth as the footsteps of Imperial soldiers clamber up the stairs leading to the top of the Goddess Tower. How they found him, he doesn’t know. He just knows that they are here and they need to _die_.

Or they’ll take him to _her_.

Someone arrives at the top of the stairs, but they don’t get very far before they are pierced through the abdomen by Dimitri’s lance. He wishes that he had Areadhbar, but it is back in Fhirdiad, which is under Imperial rule.

The silver lance he stole from a soldier after snapping their neck with his bare hand would have to do.

Pulling the lance back towards him, Dimitri casually watches the fresh corpse fall down the stairs as though it was a toy thrown down by a toddler. The body knocks down several more people, crushing them all underneath the dead weight. As they struggle to free themselves, Dimitri walks down to kill them, his boots echoing throughout the air. One by one, they are all silenced with a lance through the head.

Leaving the corpses where they are, Dimitri returns to the top of the tower and sulks in the shadows as the sun begins to rise. He hears some more footsteps heading his way, but it too tired to move.

_Wait for them to come to me._

He glances upwards to see his professor hold their hand out to him, and he turns his head away without making any effort to reach back.

“I should have known that one day, you would be haunting me as well.”

His professor gasps, retracting their hand. Dimitri looks back at them to see their body contort and twist as they are engulfed in black smoke. He doesn’t even fight back as they latch onto his neck and begin squeezing.

*

_Will the nightmares ever stop?_

Dimitri opens his one good eye to stare at the ceiling. His room is pitch black, save for the light of the full moon creeping in through the window. He rubs his eye and tries to get back to sleep, but the memory of the nightmare will not go away. Though the true version of events differ from his dreams, the reality is still not pretty. Faerghus is under Imperial rule, save for two territories; Adrestia is still being ruled by a tyrant who believes whole-heartedly in her blood-drenched cause; and the current ruler of the Leicester Alliance is missing.

Missing, because Dimitri took him as a political prisoner.

_This is so stupid_.

Dimitri rolls over on his bed, the mattress creaking under his weight. His old bed at the Academy was designed for a young boy of seventeen going on eighteen, not a grown man of twenty-three. In the five years since he was a student, he has grown to the point where even he is surprised at how tall he has become. It’s fortunate that Garreg Mach has high door frames, otherwise he would have to duck every time he wanted to enter or leave a room. His rival two house leaders, from what he could see on the battlefield at Gronder Field, haven’t grown an inch. Edelgard is still as small as she was back then, barely coming up to his shoulders. And Claude, whilst taller than Edelgard, hasn’t grown either.

_Claude…_

Taking Claude in as a prisoner had not been Dimitri’s first thought. He was ready to strike him down just like he was with Edelgard. But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Claude was on the ground, unconscious after being knocked off his wyvern. He wouldn’t have even felt anything if Dimitri had killed him.

_It should have been so easy._

Instead, Dimitri picked Claude up and took him off the battlefield. Even now, a few hours later, Dimitri is questioning why he didn’t just kill his ex-classmate there and then. Everyone in his army kept begging for him to hand him back over to the Alliance Army, but Dimitri kept marching on. He handed Areadbhar to Rodrigue Fraldarius for safe keeping, and carried Claude back the entire journey back to the monastery. Instead of locking Claude up somewhere to rot, Dimitri gave him his old room back, with some food and water. All things considered, Claude has it good.

_What am I aiming to get from doing this?_

Dimitri hauls himself off of his bed and lights a small oil lamp on his bedside table. His armour is strewn about the floor from where he threw it off after returning from Gronder Field. Still wearing only a pair of cotton pants, he pulls on a filthy tunic and snatches up the lamp. As he picks his way across the floor, he tries to think about _why_ he’s doing this. _Why_ is he bothering visiting Claude in the dead of night? The thoughts bounce around his head as he eases open his bedroom door. Years of neglect have left all the doors worse for wear, and the slightest movement causes the hinges to creak loudly. He waits a few moments with his hand on the door handle to ensure no-one has woken up. Sylvain’s and Felix’s rooms are on either side of his, and the last thing he wants to do is wake his two oldest friends up. 

Especially after such a gruelling battle.

After waiting and hearing nothing coming from the corridor, he tiptoes as quietly as his six-foot-two frame can manage, and comes to a stop outside of Claude’s bedroom. The door is locked, with the key hanging on a nail next to the doorframe. Carefully unlocking the door, he opens it a fraction and whispers through the crack: “Claude, I’m coming in. Don’t try anything stupid.”

He hears nothing, followed by a confused “Your Kingliness?”

Dimitri slips through as best as he can, locking the door behind him. He takes the key out of the lock and places it high on a shelf. He turns back around and looks around as his eyes adjust to the dimness of the room. In the glow of the oil lamp, he can see Claude sitting up in bed, running his fingers through his hair. He lets out a yawn as he rubs his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Early. I wanted to talk to you. For some reason.” Dimitri grunts as he places the lamp on the desk and sits down, the chair threatening to break under this weight. Claude yawns again and stretches his arms out.

_Gods, he’s grown_.

Dimitri doesn’t know why he’s surprised, as it’s been five years since he’s seen him, but he’s still finds himself staring. Claude may not have grown taller, but he has grown _up_. His once messy hair has been combed back, with his iconic braid no longer present. Whilst his eyes are still the same shade of green, gone is the scheming nature, replaced by years of harsh reality. Most noticeable is his beard, the one thing that Dimitri has failed to do despite living in isolation for a few years.

“What is it, Your Majesty? Is there something on my face?” Claude asks, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Dimitri just hums, and drums his fingers on the desk. He wants to talk, but can’t find the words. If he is going to be brutally honest with himself, he just wants to check the Claude is still alive.

_Weak. You’re weak. Kill him now, end his miserable life. Cut him down like the beast you are!_

Dimitri slams his fist on the desk, startling Claude.

“Sorry. I’m… I’m sorry. I’m fighting my inner demons, and they’re… They’re fighting back.” Dimitri unclenches his fists, taking a few deep breaths to calm his temper. “I… I wanted to see you, to check on you, as pathetic as it sounds.” He looks over at Claude, who has moved to the edge of his bed. “Hmph. I could have killed you at Gronder. I came so _close_ to just ending your life and letting you bleed out on the ground. And yet…”

“And yet, you brought me here, to the monastery. I’ll admit, as far as being a political prisoner goes, I’ve got it quite good.” Claude lets out an empty laugh. “I’ve got a bed and some food and water, and I’m not dead yet. Still…” He strokes his beard. “I must admit that I am confused as to why you’re keeping me here. If you want to form an alliance with me, all you had to do was ask. We both need to defeat the Empire in order to achieve our goals. I…”

“Please be quiet…” Dimitri rubs his head, trying to stop a migraine from forming. “I’m asking myself the same question… I… Why didn’t I kill you?” He glares at Claude, angrily wiping away at the tears forming in his eyes. “I… I couldn’t bring myself to… You were right there… I could have stabbed you… I could have killed you!” He slams his fist back on the desk. “I… Wasn’t able to, because…”

“You’re not the monster you think you are, Dimitri.” Claude pushes himself off this bed, and slowly creeps towards Dimitri. “When I saw you at Gronder, I was stunned by how far you had fallen. I was certain someone had taken the real Dimitri and replaced him with an imposter. But when I saw Areadbhar, I knew it was you. I thought to myself ‘What happened to make him this way?.” He holds out a hand, holding it near Dimitri’s face. “The fact you saved my life and brought me here instead of killing me proves that you’re a good person, Dimitri.”

Dimitri scoffs, wiping away more tears. “A good person? If I’m a good person, then why am I haunted by the ghosts of my past? Why is it that the only reason I joined the Academy is so that I can get revenge? Revenge for those who have been slain in a tragedy in which I was the sole survivor?” Without thinking, he takes Claude’s hand and holds it against his cheek. “How do you do it, Claude? How do you silence the dead?”

“By forgiving yourself, Your Majesty.” Claude pats Dimitri on the shoulder with his free hand. “Move on with your life, find something new to live your life for. That’s all they want, really.” He gives a small shrug. “I’ve also heard that hugs can help. It’s what my father used to tell me growing up. Sometimes, when you can’t find the words to say, you just hug it out. Didn’t always work, mind you, but… Urk!”

Dimitri slides off his chair with a thump and pulls Claude down with him onto the floor. He wraps his arms around Claude's shoulders and grips tightly at the back of his shirt. His hands shakes as the tears start properly falling. “I couldn’t kill you, because I still care about you. When I saw you alive… I knew I had to stop you from dying. I… I can’t lose you, too.”

Claude pulls him closer and runs a hand through his hair. “When I fell from my wyvern, I thought that I was going to die. No doubt Edelgard would have wasted no time in putting me down so she can claim the Leicester Alliance. She’s probably using my absence as an excuse to do just that, but at least I’m alive. It's thanks to you, Your Kingliness.”

“Please stop calling me that. I’m… I’m not a King yet. I've lost the Kingdom...” Dimitri finally stops fighting back against his emotions, and allows himself to cry onto Claude’s shoulder, tightening his grip. He cries for those he lost in the Tragedy of Duscar, the countless deaths he caused in his days at the Officer’s Academy, the loss of his Kingdom, Edelgard’s betrayal, the Battle of Gronder, and the loss of his identity. He lets it all out, never letting go of Claude, his lifeline, _his anchor_.

_Gods, why didn’t you do this earlier?_

_And oh Sothis above, he’s crying too._

Dimitri loses track of how long they stay like this. His tears finally run dry, but he doesn’t let go of Claude. He knows he’s being stupid, kneeling on the floor like this and _crying_ , but he can’t stop himself. The ghosts that have been haunting him for years are still watching, but are silent. It feels like they are trying to say something to him, but he is blocking them out. Claude is the first one to pull out of the hug, holding onto Dimitri’s arm and laughing breathlessly.

“Well...” He wipes his eyes with his sleeve. “Not quite what I had in mind, but it seems like you needed that. Feeling any better now, Your Highness?”

Sniffing, Dimitri nods and places a hand over Claude’s, linking their fingers together. “Yes, a little. I’m sorry I kept you awake. I’ll head back to my room now so you can sleep. I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.” He goes to stand up, but finds himself being pulled back down by Claude.

“No, Dimitri. You don’t have to go. I mean, you can if you want, and I really do appreciate you leaving the door unlocked so I don’t have to pee in a bucket, but I really don’t mind if you want to stay here.” Claude rubs a thumb over the back of Dimitri’s hand. “It seems to me like you want the company, at least for tonight.”

Dimitri sighs, and finds himself agreeing with Claude.

“Wait here.” He says, letting go of Claude’s hand and heaving himself to his feet. “I want to fetch something.” He picks the key up from the top shelf and unlocks the bedroom door. Behind him, he can hear Claude collapsing back onto his bed. As quietly as he can, Dimitri slips out the bedroom and heads back to his own. In the far corner, long abandonded, is a chest that is covered in cobwebs and dust. Giving it a quick wipe, Dimitri flips the lid up and rummages around for something he’d completely forgotten about until just now. He finds what he is after and pulls it free, shaking it off to remove the layer of dust.

A blanket that was a gift for his eighteenth birthday, hand made by Claude. The material, brightly coloured with interesting patterns, was sourced from Almyra, but the fur lining was from Faerghus. At the time, Dimitri had thanked Claude for the heartfelt gift but was confused by it.

Now, it brings a smile to his face.

Back inside Claude’s room, Dimitri perches on the edge of the bed. Claude himself has fallen asleep, curled up in a ball and snoring softly. Dimitri lays himself down, covering both of them with the blanket. The weather is beginning to warm up, but the fur brings about a sense of comfort he's not felt in a long time. As he blows out the oil lamp and settles down on the mattress, he feels Claude shift slightly so his head is resting against his shoulder.

Feeling tiredness catching up to him, Dimitri rests his head against Claude’s and closes his eye. In the morning, he will let Claude go back to the Alliance, and suggest to everyone that they take back Fhirdiad.

_Thank you, Claude._

_You’ve shown me what I’ve needed to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about retaking Fhirdiad. I'll try and write an epic sequence, as what I normally do which is make Lysithea warp Dimitri to the main boss and kill her in one turn.
> 
> What do you mean, there's other ways of doing it?


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdom Army fights to reclaim Fhirdiad, and Dimitri receives an urgent plea for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REUPLOADED BECAUSE OF GLARING MISTAKES D:
> 
> I hit "Post" instead of "Preview" when I was still editing. Rather than edit on the go, I decided to delete and reupload. Whoops!
> 
> Anyway, this is lame and I am sorry.

Three weeks have passed since Claude left Garreg Mach to return to the Alliance, and Dimitri is still feeling the slight sting of his absence.

Not because he was particularly close to Claude, even if he did end up having the heart to heart with him in the middle of the night, but because it was refreshing to have someone different to talk to. The rest of his army, as well as his former classmates, all address him as “Your Highness”, and bow whenever he enters and leaves the room. The only things they want to discuss are the upcoming battles and how they are going to reclaim Fhirdiad. Never to ask him how his day is going or if he wanted to share tea with them. But with his brief interaction with Claude, Dimitri felt like he could be himself. A slightly worse off version of himself that still struggles with his inner demons, but himself nonetheless.

Seeing Claude off had also been surprisingly difficult. Instead of just lending him a pegasus and letting him leave, Dimitri had ended up giving Claude a farewell hug, and was then didn’t want to let go. Claude also seemed reluctant to let go, resulting in an embrace that went on for longer than necessary. It was only after Dimitri was practically dragged back by his friends that he released Claude and allowed him to fly away.

Now, with the memory of his talk with Claude still fresh in his mind, Dimitri finds himself marching up to Fhirdiad with the combined forces of the Knights of Seiros and the Kingdom Army. Initially, he arrived at the Kingdom border with only the Knights of Seiros and those who has survived the Battle of Gronder Field. But as he headed further up north bearing the flag of the Kingdom, more and more troops joined the march to the capital. Territories that had been taken over by the Empire started to fight back, and with Fhirdiad a half day’s ride away, the size of the army is formidable.

As Dimitri settles down inside his tent to try and get some rest, he can’t help but worry about how Claude is getting on.

_I hope he’s alright._

_I hope the whole of the Leicester Alliance is alright._

*

In the early hours of the morning, the Kingdom Army moves out and heads straight towards Fhirdiad. Dimitri rides in front of everyone on his armoured horse, wielding Areadbhar at his side. On the outside, he appears to be the model leader that is needed right now: calm, collected, ready to lead his forces into battle and win back what was taken from him. On the inside, however, he is incredibly nervous. The last time he was in the Kingdom capital was on the day before his execution. He was plotting his own escape when Dedue intervened and set him free. It is unclear who framed him for the murder of his uncle, but he has one person in mind.

Cornelia, the mage who supposedly cured the plague that revenged the country over twenty years ago.

When the city walls come into view, Dimitri tries to not think about that dreadful day where he came close to death. After Garreg Mach fell, he returned to Fhirdiad hoping to take the throne and launch a counter attack against Edelgard. Instead he found himself being thrown into the Royal Palace dungeons and beaten within an inch of his life. His injuries were so severe that he lost an eye and was nearly dead before he’s was even sentenced to death. The torture lasted for months, and he was a former shell of himself by the time his execution rolled around in the middle of the harsh winter months.

How he survived in the wilderness with just the clothes on his back and the weapons he stole, he still doesn’t know.

Glancing behind him, he can see his former classmate all nod at him encouragingly, willing him onward towards victory. Nodding back to them, Dimitri points Areadbhar forwards in a signal for the army to charge and digs his heels into his mount, galloping towards the city gates. To his surprise, the gates are wide open and the civilians inside are rioting against their Imperial captors. Within minutes, the Kingdom Army fills the streets and starts clashing with the Imperials. Amongst the soldiers and mages, there are _things_ that Dimitri doesn’t recognise: giant beings made of metal that take out anything that gets too close. He yells out to his troops to be wary of them, and only attack from a distance or with a battalion. Cutting down a swarm of blademasters, his eyes become fixated on the Royal Palace. It was there, five years ago, that he was nearly killed for a crime he didn’t commit.

Stood in the middle of the Palace Square, hands on her hips as she watches over the battle with a serene look on her face, is a woman with pale pink hair and bright green eyes. At the sound of Dimitri approaching from behind, she smirks and turns to face him.

“My, it’s been a long time hasn’t it, Your Highness? You’ve grown awfully strong.”

“Cornelia. How shameless.” Dimitri growls, dismounting his horse and gripping hold of Areadbhar. The blade glows brightly under his touch. “I bet it was you who killed my uncle and set me up. Am I right?”

“Hah! Too true!” Cornelia laughs, wiping away a tear from her eye as if she’d just heard a funny joke. “I’d already forgotten about that loveliness.”

“I’ll kill you, you monster! You will pay for all that you have done!” With the cry akin to a caged animal breaking free, he sprints forwards with his weapon held aloft. As he starts to swing it down, he feels his Crest activating, granting him an extra burst of strength. “On my honour!” He cries as Areadbhar slices through Cornelia’s stomach, causing her to stumble backwards, blood pouring from her fresh wound. She chokes out some blood as she collapses to the ground.

“Gah! So, this is as far as I could get.” She spits more blood out. “Well, so be it. Still, I’ll leave you a little gift. I have an old tale that I would like you to hear, if I may. About something that happened ten years ago. Something Patricia said about... How she wished to see her real daughter again, no matter who... Or what... She had to sacrifice to do so. And how I made her wish come true, at the cost of the King’s head.”

Dimitri feels like the floor has just opened up to swallow him whole. He lowers his lance, body shaking from... Fear? Shock? A mixture of the two?

“The King’s head? You mean Duscur... You monster! You mean to say that my father... Everyone... Was killed by my stepmother?!”

Cornelia smiles at him, blood flowing freely from her mouth.

“That’s right. Her family meant everything to her... You certain know that feeling, do you not? Ah, poor little prince. Unloved by the only mother he ever knew. How pitiful.” Doubling over in pain, she lets out a choked laugh. “There’s nothing left for you now... Nothing but despair.” As her body falls to the side, her eyes roll into the back of her skull. Dimitri watches in disgust as she dies in a pool of her own blood.

“Burn her body, and send out a signal that Fhirdiad is back under Kingdom rule. With any luck, those allied with Cornelia will soon fall back into place.” He says to the guards nearest him, and storms up the stairs leading into the Palace. But he stops at the top of the staircase when he hears cheering from below. Confused, he turns back around and sees the streets filled to the brim with the citizens all celebrating his return. Dimitri looks down as the blood-stained weapon in his hands and passes it onto someone next to him. He thinks it’s Sylvain, but can’t actually tell due to the tears streaming down his face.

“I am finally home again. Faerghus, how I’ve missed you.”

*

The victory celebrations last well into the night. The Palace wine cellar is emptied for everyone to enjoy, with dancing and loud music playing throughout the entire city. Dimitri wanders about the Palace gardens alone, wanting to escape the festivities for now. His breath is visible as he enters the rose garden and sits down on a bench. Even in the warmer months, the temperatures in Faerghus barely reach the mid-teens, and the nights are still much cooler than anywhere else. Away from the crowds, Dimitri allows himself a chance to fully digest the previous few months. The reunion at Garreg Mach with his former classmates, forming an army with the intent of fighting back against the Empire, going to war at Gronder Field, and having a little chat with Claude.

Ever since his talk, the ghosts of his past have haunted him less and less. He’s started taking the steps towards repairing the relationships that have been broken down over the years. Nothing will be fixed overnight, but being able to look people in the eye and not feel immense guilt is incredibly refreshing.

Taking a bath for the first time in five years was also an experience unlike any other.

“Claude, when I see you again, I must thank you properly.” Dimitri says, plucking a yellow rose from a bush. “You have helped me more than I can properly say. I wish you were able to see me now, back in my home. I did what I set out to do, and it’s all thanks to you pushing me in that direction. I...”

“Your Highness, as much as I’d hate to interrupt your little monologue, we have just received a request from the Alliance.” Ingrid appears from behind a tree and presses a letter into his hands. “The messenger said that they are being invaded by the Empire, and need urgent help.”

“Oh Gods, no.” Dimitri breaks open the seal on the letter and unrolls the parchment, his eye quickly scanning the contents.

_Dimitri,_

_I have arrived at Derdriu, and have some good news and some bad news._

_Good news! The Leicester Alliance is fine. For now. The bad news is that as I was flying overhead, I saw a sea of red in the distance. The Imperial Army is coming, and are approaching fast. I don’t know how much longer I have, and I need you to help. If I have timed it right, you should have taken Fhirdiad by now. I am not one for begging, but I am doing so now. Please lend me the full strength of the Kingdom Army to help protect Derdriu, and the whole of the Leicester Alliance. I have no idea if you will answer to this plea or not, but I will prepare for your arrival all the same._

_If I die before you get here, look after the Alliance for me._

_Claude._

“We have to help him, Ingrid. I refuse to let Claude die!” Dimitri scrambles to his feet, the letter scrunched up in his hands. “I will not let the Empire take another life!”

“I understand your desire to help, Your Highness, but we need to stop and think about this. Racing headfirst into danger without a plan is how you nearly died at Gronder.” Ingrid reaches up to grip Dimitri by the shoulders and forces him back down onto the bench, sitting down beside him. “First of all, we don’t know the situation in the Alliance right now. This letter was sent weeks ago, so everything could have changed. The Alliance forces might have fought the Imperial Army off, or they might have been completely destroyed. We just don’t know.”

Dimitri opens his mouth to respond, but Ingrid merely holds a finger up to silence him.

“Which is why I suggest sending the Pegasus Knights ahead to check things out first. If all is well, then no harm done. But if the Empire is still on the way, then at least we can help boost the defences until the rest of the Kingdom Army arrive.” She gives Dimitri a comforting smile, patting him on the shoulders. “What do you say, Your Highness? Worth a shot?”

Dimitri looks fondly at Ingrid, a warm sensation spreading out from his heart. In all the time spent isolated and alone, he forgot how much he could rely on his friends for support.

“Ingrid, what would I do without you?” Dimitri rests a hand on top of hers. “I know myself, Felix, and Sylvain would be lost if we didn’t have you with us. How many times have you bailed us out of sticky situation when we were growing up?”

“Far too many times, Your Highness.” Ingrid says with a gentle laugh. “Especially due to Sylvain’s skirt chasing. Which is still an issue, by the way, but one for another day.” Getting to her feet, she gives Dimitri’s shoulder a final squeeze. “Gather the Kingdom Army up, and tell them to get ready to march out tomorrow. Hopefully they won't be too hung over. I know you want to check on Claude as soon as possible, so you can travel with the Pegasus Knights and let someone else lead the army. I’m sure if you ask him nicely, Duke Fraldarius would be happy to do so.”

“Heh, you know, Ingrid? Maybe you should be ruling instead of me.” Dimitri stands up, still holding onto Claude’s letter. “We head out tomorrow. We also have no choice but to march through the Oghma Mountains if we are to make it in time. I will tell the others to head through Ailell, where we collected Rodrigue’s troops. It is by no means the easiest route, but it is the most direct.” He looks up at the night sky, the stars shining brightly next to the full moon. “Hold on, Claude. I am on my way.”

_“You’ll never make it in time. He’ll die before you get there!”_

“No, Father, I will make it. I will not let Claude die today, or tomorrow, any other time. Allies are few and far between, and I would love nothing more than for the two of us to work together.” Dimitri closes his eyes to block out the voices in his head. “I should have those this from the very beginning.” 

*

The next morning, true to Ingrid’s word, the Pegasus Knights set off at sunrise towards Derdriu. The rest of the army headed east from Fhirdiad, bracing themselves for the journey through The Valley of Torment. Dimitri knows that he should be leading, but everyone told him to go ahead with the Pegasus Knights. As they take to the sky, he couldn’t help by admire the view of Fódlan from above. 

Sitting on the back of Ingrid’s pegasus, he watches as the scenery changes from the harsh terrain of Faerghus to the lush and verdant lands of the Leicester Alliance. He had only ever heard about the country from Claude, whenever he actually spoke about the place, and it is as beautiful as he made it out to be. In the distance, on the border next to the Adrestian Empire, the ground is awash with bright colours as fields of flowers grow next to crops, all thriving thanks to the humid weather and heavy rainfall. Further north, nearer the capital, the land is taken over by woodland. At the very top of the country, Derdriu sits next to the ocean as a major port city.

_I see now that they call it the Aquatic Capital for a reason._

But Dimitri can’t enjoy the view for long. As predicted, the Imperial Army is heading up Derdriu at a rapid pace. If he’s being optimistic, he predicts that they’ll arrive by the end of the week. More realistically, he fears that they’ll reach the capital in a couple of days.

“Don’t worry, Your Highness. This is good news. It means Derdriu hasn’t fallen, and that Claude is still alive. We can take the time to protect the city, and have regular scouting patrols.” Ingrid yells over the howling winds. “We can make this work.”

“Let’s hope so.” Dimitri tightens his hold on both the back of the saddle and Areadbhar as the Pegasus Knights begin their descent. The air becomes easier to breathe, and the temperature begins to feel less bone-chillingly cold. Up ahead, the outline of Derdriu become clearer. The leader of the Pegasus Knights drops back to allow Ingrid to fly forwards with Dimitri. She lands her horse onto the ground to allow him slide off the saddle. He cautiously walks up to the city gates, his arms resting by his side, and addresses the two guards aiming at him with their bows drawn and ready to fire.

“My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. I have come here at the request of Claude von Riegan with the Kingdom Pegasus Knights to help fend off the Empire. The rest of the Kingdom Army is a day or so behind, and...”

He is cut off by the front gates swinging open. His heart skips a beat when Claude strolls out to meet him, a big grin plastered on his face.

“I knew you’d come to our aid, Your Kingliness, and just in time as well. The Imperial Army is still a few days away according to our latest report, so we have time to prepare. And now that you’re here, I can think about putting my schemes into action.” He holds his arms out at Dimitri. “But first, congrats on reclaiming Fhirdiad. It can’t have been easy, but now everything is slowly falling to into place for the fight back against the Empire.”

“Yes, it... It wasn’t easy, but we did it. The Kingdom is back...” Dimitri rubs his arm, staring at the ground. “When I got your letter, I feared the worst. I thought you had already been killed. I wanted nothing more than to check that you were still alive. And I am so relieved that you are. If it is alright with you, may I...”

Claude doesn't hesitate in pulling Dimitri into a tight embrace, fingers clenching onto the back of his cloak. With a breathless laugh, Dimitri drops Areadbhar to the ground and clings back, burying his head into the crook of Claude’s neck.

“You always were a soft-hearted sucker.” Claude runs a hand through Dimitri’s hair. “I knew you would come to our aid.”

“Of course, Claude. I wasn’t about to let the Empire spill more innocent blood. I need you. I cannot take on the Empire myself, no matter how prepared I am.” Dimitri pulls out the hug and rests his hands on Claude’s arms. “When we save Derdriu, please come with us. I know you may not have much of an army left after Gronder, but whatever you can spare may turn the tides in our favour.”

“Agreed. It’ll be best if we both form one army and head down to Enbarr together. Although...” He stands on his tiptoes to whisper into Dimitri’s ear. “I may have sent word out to the Almyran forces to help us out. At least to take out Fort Merceus. They should be meeting with Duke Goneril at Fódlan’s Locket very soon. Just our little secret for now.”

“I’m impressed, Claude. You really have thought everything through.” Dimitri gestures behind him for the Pegasus Knights to land. “Now, how about a tour of Derdri? It would be a good idea to familiarise myself with the layout, so I don’t end up getting lost in the heat of battle.”

“A tour, eh? I’d be happy to show you around, Your Kingliness.” Claude links an arm through Dimitri’s. “And then, I have some ideas I’d like you to review. I know they’ll work, but it’s always good to have a second opinion.”

Dimitri smiles down at Claude, and scoops down to pick up Areadbhar. As Claude leads him into the city, he feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his chest. After five years of torment, things are finally beginning to look up. The Kingdom has been reclaimed from Imperial control, the truth behind the Tragedy of Duscur is slowly beginning to be revealed, and he is working with someone he knows he can trust.

_It will be a uphill battle, but it will all be worth it in the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this has turned into a merging of the Blue Lion and Golden Deer routes. 
> 
> I regret nothing. 
> 
> And Ingrid is the only one with a function brain out of the Childhood Friends. The other three all share a single brain cell between them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you may have noticed that I have removed some works. This is because I wasn't happy with them. They were written in a blind panic to get something out so I could feel like I was meeting a quota. They were not my best, and I wasn't happy with them. From now on, I will one publish stuff I feel happy with. 
> 
> Sorry!


End file.
